


One Shot, One Hit

by LadyBlu



Category: Access Points - Lili S. McDeath, Access Points: The Overseen
Genre: Abusive Parents, Corporal Punishment, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Gen, Implied multiple partners, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Religious Family, Religious Guilt, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlu/pseuds/LadyBlu
Summary: How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...
Relationships: TiVi/Sofia, Tiino Vilho Järvinen/Sofia Bjondahl
Kudos: 1





	1. Responsibilities

At thirteen Tiino dreams of a better life. Well, maybe not so much better but different, which kinda boils down to the very same thing; especially since the life he is dreaming about is a life where he no longer is the oldest child of the family, the child who’s made to do chores and take care of his siblings whenever his parents aren’t around, which pretty much adds up to 24 hours a day and seven days a week.

At thirteen he doesn’t get why he can’t have what everybody else seems to have, what all of friends, his class mates, seem have: parents who take notice of him because he is their son and they love him for who he is and not just because he is handy around the house and capable of wrangling his younger brothers and sisters.

And he’s tired of it; tired of being invisible to and taken for granted by his mum and dad, unless he managed to botch up something that ought to be their but somehow seems to have become his job. Seriously, why have child after child after child when you’re annoyed by sticky fingers and high-pitched screaming?

It’s because they’re religious; he, his family. And because the Bible says it’s a mortal sin to prevent a life from being created and / or, even worse, a child from being born. Tiino is not really sure what this means, but it’s something his dad likes to go on and on about whenever his mum has gotten pregnant again. Another thing his dad likes to go on and on about how boys his age ought to stay away from girls, and how boys and girls, unless they are engaged and about to be married, can’t and shouldn’t ever be friends. He doesn’t really get that one either. Because there are lots of girls in his school, in his class, and most of the time they all get along just fine. Also it’s not like he’s only got brothers for siblings, yet spending time alone with his sisters while his parents are off doing God knows what seems to be perfectly all right.

Hypocrites, the lot!

Personally, Tiino thinks that girls are far more easy to get along with and talk to than boys, especially the ones who are older. The ones his own age, well, with them it kinda is hit or miss; they’re either being total sweethearts who’ll only take notice of boys when they want them to play house or them being stuck up little bitches - s _orry, mum,_ _but there just is no other word for it_ \- who only want to talk celebrities and clothes. Then again, it’s not like the same can’t be said about boys - only that with them it either is playing Legos or rubbing one out while browsing the adult pages of the Net.

Not that he has anything against that or, given half a chance, wouldn’t like to have a go at it himself. Only that he can’t - not with the way his parents brought him up or with how there simply is no privacy around the house. He has thought about doing it while in the shower, but with so many people in the house and only one bathroom there just aren’t such things as locked doors. The loos in school or at the gym are pretty much out for the same reason. Because, while the cubicles there may come with lockable doors, Tiino simply can’t imagine doing _that_ \- exploring -with a bunch of other students listening in on him from the surrounding stalls.

He wishes he could. That he’d be able to say fuck it and just give it a try.

“Hi Tiino,” a couple of older girls wave at him as they are passing by.

He lowers his head, but not before giving them the tiniest of waves back. At which the girls giggle. They always do: giggle, point - knowing exactly what their attention will do to him; his nether regions, his face. He lowers his head, but not before giving them the tiniest of waves back. At which the girls giggle. They always do: giggle, point - knowing exactly what their attention will do to his face and his nether regions. They like to make him blush, watch him squirm, because they think it’s cute. Ignoring them won’t work, as he has learned the hard way, so he endures their teasing. They’ll let him be once they have reached their goal; which will be any minute, with his jeans uncomfortably tight and his face a bright red.

Unfortunately, today they are circling back, his embarrassment, apparently, no longer enough...


	2. The Kindness of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turned into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

“You okay?” The new kid, Pekka Joona, appears by his side and flashes the girls a challenging look.

“ _Kiitos_ ,” Tiino whispers, “thanks,” without looking up. It’s nice of him, Pekka Joona, wanting to make sure he’s all right. Nobody else ever does, not with him being the oldest child and it effectively become his job to speak up on his siblings’ behalf. So not having to fend for himself really is a new experience for Tiino.

Raising his head an inch or two, he takes a quick peek at his champion. He’s seen him before, of course, so he knows the other boy has black hair and sad eyes. He also knows the reason why he is sad. Their teachers have explained it to them when it was clear that Pekka Joona was to transfer to their school; explained that everybody ought to be patient with him, because it hasn’t been long that Pekka Joona has lost both of his parents in a car accident.

Finding out about that, Tiino had made a vow to himself to be extra nice to the new student; to make sure that, at the very least, he would have one friend. A vow on which he gave up on rather quickly, realising that, with the way people kept crowding the new kid in an attempt to make him feel welcome, Tiino’s efforts would have been lost. So he had stepped back and done what he always did, watched the way things played out from afar.

Which is why Pekka Joona speaking up on his behalf takes him totally by surprise. _He really is nice,_ Tiino figures and shoots the other boy a tiny half-smile.

“Stay away from the little Jesus freak!” A new voice interrupts their tentative interaction. “You really don’t wanna get yourself entangled with the likes of _that_!”

Tiino hurries to turn away because he knows this voice well; it belongs to Tuoma, a boy who’s been picking on Tiino ever since his mum made him turn down Tuoma’s invitation to come over to play video games after school. Before that he’d actually been one out of a handful of students who’d always been nice to him. Well, maybe not nice nice but nice enough to acknowledge his presence to say hello and goodbye to him when passing by.

“I’ve gotta go,” Tiino does a 1-80 and rushes off to where he knows his younger siblings will be waiting for him.

“Hey,” he can hear Pekka Joona complain while the distance between the three of them, thankfully, is growing larger, “what did you say that for?”

“What? He is!” He can hear Tuoma reply. “Little holier-than-thou-freak even deems himself too good to play vi...”

He’s glad when he is far enough away for the rest of Tuoma’s sentence to be swallowed by the distance. _You have no idea what it’s like,_ he thinks, w _hat I am like!_ And for some reason it’s this very thought that hits him like a punch in the gut and makes him want to cry.


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

“Are you okay, Tiino?” His younger brother Marten looks at him with big questioning eyes.

“Yeah, fine,” he nods, hoping the kid will buy it and let things go, which he doesn’t, of course.

“But you look sad,” Marten insists. “Why’s it that you look sad?”

_Little nuisance!_ Tiino takes a deep breath and tells himself to think fast. Because he knows from experience that, unless he wants the kid to have at it for the rest of the day, it is best to give him something. Anything, really.

“I just bumped into Pekka Joona,” he eventually says and waits for where his brother is gonna take it from there.

“The boy who’s come to live with his grandparents because his parents died in an accident?” Their sister Leeni wants to know.

“Yes,” Tiino nods, “he is in my year.”

“I’d be sad, too, if Mum and Dad had gone away,” she sniffles.

“Yeah,” Tiino agrees with her before he turns to address his brother Marten “It’s called empathy,” he explains to him in an attempt at deflection, “being aware of the hurt somebody else is feeling on the inside, makes.” And almost as an afterthought, “It often makes you hurt, too.”

“Don’t be sad, Tiino,” Leeni whispers as she reaches to take my hand into hers. “I’m still here, and so are Marten and Lasse and Pip and Juhani and little Ella and little Bri and our mum and dad.”

“You are the best,” Tiino smiles and gently squeezes his sister’s fingers in reassurance. And he means it. Because of all of his siblings Leeni probably is the one he feels closest to, despite her being a girl or the four years of an age gap. She is genuinely nice and seems to get things on a deeper level; a bit like some of the older girls, the ones who don’t poke fun at him or try to make him blush.

“Tiino!” Somebody, one of the fun poking girls, calls out to him as she approaches their little group. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” he shrugs and waits for her to go on.

  
”Alone!”

“You lot move along,” Tiino gestures for his siblings to walk on without him, “I will catch up with you in a minute.”

“But Dad says we mustn’t talk to...” Marten starts only to be cut short by Leeni who kicks him in the shin as she tosses a quiet, “Okay!” at Tiino over her shoulder.

“Well,” Tiino inquires once his siblings are out of earshot, “what’s it you want?”

“You,” she giggles as she lets the tips of her fingers rubbing figure eights in the back of his hand. “I want you to come to the party I’m planning!”

“You want me to what?” Tiino pants, his dick so hard he is afraid it is going to poke a hole into his jeans; or worse, gonna go off right now and right here.

“Oh my God,” the girl, whose name he doesn’t even know, exclaims while she makes her fingers wander up his arm and down his front until they get to the zipper of his jacket, “you’re just so cute!”

“Ehhh,” he stammers, his face a temperature and colour that easily ought to be spotted from space, and wriggles until his dick no longer stands at an odd angle and instead comes to lie along the front fly of his jeans, which, while in no way comfortable, at the very least is so much less embarrassing.

“Yes,” the girl tells him with a wink, “my friends and I, we’re in the process of planning a party for Pekka Joona. Nothing big,” she then hurries to ad, “just a little something to let him know that he’s not alone.”

That’s unexpected. And really kinda sweet. And something he actually ought to be able to sell to his parents.

  
”Right,” he coughs, sliding his thumbs into his belt in sly but futile attempt to adjust himself, “I’ll have to check with my parents.”

“You do that,” she chirps, running her pointer along the seam of Tiino’s waistband. “Oh my God, is that--,” she squeals when she encounters the tip of his leaking dick.

“Ehhh,” He gulps unable to move or speak; he’s trembling, vibrating really, his muscles locked so tight that one move, one touch --

“Oh my God,” the girl squeals as her pointer doubles back, “I think it is!” Her manicured fingernail gently scratches at the tip of his head before it dips into his slit.

“OH MY GOD!” They both exclaim simultaneously; one in the throes of orgasm and the other because their hand and sleeve have just been drenched by a massive load of cum.

“I’ve gotta go,” Tiino stammers, shifting awkwardly and pulling until the bottom of his jacket is covering the mess that he’s just made of his shirt and jeans.

“Don’t run off on my behalf,” the girl snickers, having recovered enough to rather be amused than annoyed. “Then again,” she licks a gob of milky fluid off her finger, “I’ll see you on Friday!”

“Huh?” Tiino frowns rooted to the spot.

  
”Pekka Joona,” the girl reminds him, “the party - you’ll be there, right?”

“There? Where? Right!”

“Right!” The girl laughs at his gobsmacked expression. “Name’s Sofia.” She presses a crinkly, slightly sticky slip of paper into his unresponsive hand. “Be there!”

“Be there,” Tiino repeats, brain still on overload.

“Right,” she winks, “the two of us are gonna have so much fun!” She gives her finger another lick. “Later, my sweet!” She grins, leaving Tiino to stare after her in mixture of humiliation and shock.


	4. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

“What did she want?” Marten wants to know the moment Tiino manages to catch up.

“Noting.”

“Didn’t look like nothing to me,” the younger boy huffs while eyeing his brother with a calculating look.

“Well, if you must know,” Tiino eventually gives in, “she asked me to come to a party.”

“A party?” Leeni echoes.

“Yep,” Tiino nods, “apparently she and her friends want to do something nice for Pekka Joona and are planning a little party to make him feel at home here.”

“That’s actually really nice of them,” Leeni says. “You think Mum and Dad will let you go?”

“Dunno,” Tiino shrugs, hands firmly shoved in the front pockets of his jacket so the whole thing covers his stomach and crotch. He is still shaking and his every nerve in his body feels as if it has been wound up far too tight. A girl just made him come. Sofia just made him come. Right in the middle of the school yard. Where everyone can see. Teachers. Students. Leeni. Marten.

He doesn’t know what to do. What it means.

Is Sofia his girlfriend now? Is somebody your girlfriend because they touched your dick? Does everybody go off like that from having somebody else toy with their slit?

“I think they’ll let you,” his sister’s voice cuts into his pondering. “It’s not like you’re going to drink and have fun, but because you want to do something nice for somebody who isn’t as fortunate as we are.”

“I hope they will,” Tiino tells her with a smile even though he can’t help the cringe he is feeling on the inside. He knows she is channelling their father, but having the man’s words spoken by somebody so young kinda gives him the creeps. _Is this what I sound like to others?_ He wonders with a wince.

“All right there?” Marten wants to know.

“Yeah,” he nods and tries to grab the fabric of his shirt through his jacket because he can feel it wanting to stick to his stomach. _What a mess!_ He shudders a little when the material comes loose and wonders whether he will make it into the bathroom fast enough to be able to deal with _it_ \- because if his mother finds out, or if she ever comes across the evidence of what he did, there is no way he’ll be able to move or sit comfortably for the next couple of weeks.

God, he feels weird; as if for some reason his skin has become to tight and he is bound to burst out of it any second. At the same time, on the other hand, he feels sick to his stomach, as if an iron fist has wrapped itself around his throat applying pressure ever so slowly until -- He gasps, draws in a big gulp of air.

_Is this what it feels to have sex? To have a girlfriend?_ He picks up his pace, bail accumulating in the back of his throat.

“Can you please slow down?” Marten whines and makes a grab for his backpack in an attempt to get him to walk at a more leisurely a speed.

“Piss off!” Tiino snaps, his body and mind still all over the place and at war with themselves. “Gotta use the bloody loo!”


	5. Bathroom Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

Back home, Lady Luck seems to be on Tiino’s side for a change since nobody comments or comes after him when he makes a mad dash for the bathroom. He is well aware that there is no way he’ll just be able to take a quick shower - there are rules for such things, after all, with water and shower stuff being expensive.

Unsure as to how to proceed, he figures it might be a good idea if he were to take off his soiled clothes.

_Should have brought a pair of track pants to change into_ , he thinks while taking in the crusty evidence of what he has done up close. He knows that he doesn’t have much time, so he hurries to wet a handful of toilet paper and dabs at his stomach and dick. _So far, so good._ He dumps the wad of damp paper into the toilet once this part of things has been taken care of and remembers just about in time to not hit the flush since there is more scrubbing to be done. Because the last thing he wants is his mother storming in, lecturing him on wasting water and the reason why boys his age shouldn’t spend so much time alone in the bathroom. Listening out for anybody approaching, Tiino turns on the tap. He knows he has to be careful and not turn it on on too hot or too high because that will make the pipes make some kind of groaning sound which is sure to alert his mother.

“What are you doing?” A voice from the door, Marten, wants to know.

“Close the door!” Tiino hisses, using the dripping wet pair of undies he’s just been scrubbing in order to shield his crotch.

“Are you...? Have you...?” Marten stares at him and his half-covered dick with huge eyes.

“Door!” Tiino hisses again while every single cell of his body is going supernova under his brother’s scrutiny. “And I didn’t.” At which Marten gives him an incredulous look, cheeks and ears going pink as well.

  
”Honestly, I didn’t,” Tiino stammers, “it just happened.”

The boys stare at one another in silence, embarrassed beyond belief.

“It happens to me, too, sometimes,” Marten confesses eventually. “Usually in bed, when I'm asleep.” He gives his older brother a questioning look before he whispers quietly, “Does it happen to you, too, when you’re in bed? The other boys say it happens to them all the time and not just when they're asleep and that it makes them feel so good when they rub it - but Pip came in when I tried and called Dad and he hit me and put my hand in hot water and...” The younger boy starts crying.

“Help me with this,” Tiino gestures at himself and what he’s doing, “we’ll talk later.”

  
”Do you want me to...?” Marten wipes at is eyes and cringes at his brother’s soiled clothes.

“No!!!” Tiino all but shouts. “Just get me a clean shirt and some jeans and make sure nobody gets in here while I’m...” He jerks his head at what he’s doing at the sink.

“Okay,” Marten nods and Tiino takes a deep breath of relief when the younger boy leaves to find the requested items.


	6. Sibling Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

With Marten’s help the rest of the operation, surprisingly, goes off without a hitch. Of course, thanks to his brothers lack of imagination when it comes to believable excuses, the whole family now thinks Tiino’s got a seriously bad case of the shits, but hey, things could be worse!

“Are you really sick?” Leeni sticks her head into the boys bedroom. She must have already finished her chores, Tiino figures, and is using the little breather she has to check in on him.

“Do I look sick?” He cocks a brow at her.

“That’s why I’m asking,” she grins and throws him an apple. “Make sure to eat the core, too, or Mum will know,” she instructs unnecessarily.

“Marten done yet?” Tiino inquires while chewing on a huge bite of the provided fruit slash substitute for lunch.

“Still drying and putting away the dishes.” Leeni rolls her eyes. “He’s always soooo sloooow!”

“He is,” Tiino agrees and waves for her to come closer.

“What?” She frowns but does as requested.

“I’ve just been wondering,” Tiino starts only to stop mid-sentence because he doesn’t know how to phrase the rest of what he wants to ask his sister.

“Wondering what?” Leeni repeats as she wraps her arms around his middle and buries into his side. They both know they’re not supposed to be close like that, but it feels nice to be touched with affection.

“Wondering whether Mum or Dad have ever hurt you for doing something forbidden?” He eventually mutters into his sister's hair.

“Maybe,” Leeni mouths without sound and turns so she can look Tiino in the eye. “Why?”

“Because Dad has done it to Marten,” the older boy whispers, “kinda made me wondering if...”

“I love you, Tiino!” Leeni smiles and kisses me on the cheek. “Remember when one of the girls from my Year was here? Sanna?”

Tiino nods to let her know that he does.

“When she was here she wanted us to play doctor...,” Leeni’s voice breaks and tears are threatening to overflow her eyes. “...she wanted to exam me and asked me to take off my shirt...”

Tiino breathes a quiet sigh, already having a pretty good idea of where this one is heading.

“...she was listening to my chest when Mum walked by...”

Leeni is crying in earnest now, quietly and without a single sound.

“...and she..., ...and she just...”

“...grabbed your friend by the hair and shoved her out the door, and then came back and put you over her knee and spanked you for what felt like forever,” Marten says quietly from the door across the room. “I saw.” He walks over and tentatively wraps his arm around his siblings. “I saw.” He repeats and wriggles until is face is pressed flush into Tiino’s chest. “Dad hit me and burned my hand when I touched my,” he hesitates, ears a bright pink, “you know,” he stammers, “ _it_ , my thing.”

“Sanna said they were taught in Health that it is normal for children to explore their bodies,” Leeni replies, unaware of her brother’s embarrassment.

“They don’t want us to sin,” Marten states darkly, “Mum and Dad. Because doing _things_ to your body is a mortal sin and will end you up burning in Hell - isn’t that right, Tiino?” He leans back a little so he can see his brother’s eyes.

“I don’t know, Marten,” Tiino replies. “It’s all so confusing - the kids in school, they say one thing but here at home, Mum and Dad go and say something else entirely. It feels good, touching _things_ , I know that it does and I would really like to...”

“Have you ever...?” Leeni looks at her brothers with curious eyes.

Both shake their heads no.

“Well,” Marten hesitantly adds, “other than that one time Pip told on me to Dad...”

“I had somebody else once...” Tiino stammers.

“Oh my God,” Marten stares at his brother slack-yawed, “is this what happened...?” Tiino silences him with a kick to the shin.

“Yeah,” he then admits.

“What? What happened?” Leeni wants to know. “What’s it you’re talking about?”

“Nothing,” Tiino replies. “Somebody touched my - well, _it_. And it made a mess.”

Leeni frowns. “A mess?” She double-checks. “Because pee came out?”

“Are you for real?” Marten snickers. "Not pee - come!”

“Come?” From the look on her face it is clear that Leeni has no idea what the word Marten’s just used actually means.

“It’s white and a lot thicker than pee,” Tiino tries to explain. “And it only comes out when your thing is hard and you can’t move or breathe because all your muscles are locked.”

“Does it hurt?” Leeni tilts her head to the right and watches her brother with a curious expression.

“A bit, I mean, before, because that's when it's really really hard,” Tiino is slow to go on, “but when the white stuff comes out everything starts tingling and you feel really really sleepy.”

“There you are!” The door is ripped open and their mother steps into the room. “What is going on in here?” She casts a hard look at Marten and Leeni who still have their arms wrapped around Tiino’s waist. “Don’t touch your brother like that!” She snaps and grabs both of the younger children by the shoulder. “You homework!” She gives Marten a shove in the direction of his bunk while she gestures for Leeni to leave the room. “And you,” she shootes a narrow-eyed look at Tiino, “go and clean the bathroom!”

“But Mum!” Tiino complains, even though he is secretly relieved that it only is another chore he's been tasked with.

“I don’t wanna hear it! Go!”

_You think she knows?_ Marten cocks a brow at his brother.

_I don't think so,_ Tiino answers him with his eyes before he quietly makes for the loo.


	7. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

After an hour on his knees scrubbing, half of it for real and the other half so that his mum would be satisfied with the extent of his punishment, he quietly approaches the kitchen to inform his mother that he is done with his tasks and awaiting inspection.

“It will do,” their mother nods and releases him with an unhappy nod.

“Is it okay for me to spent some time in our room?” Tiino asks politely. “I’ve still got homework to do.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you indulge in such frivolous behaviour!” His mother huffs with a dark look in his direction.

“But Mum---” Tiino tries again.

“Half an hour!” She barks, hands clenched into fists. “After that I expect you to prepare dinner.”

“Yes, Mum,” Tiino nods and takes off as quickly as he dares. While it is true and he does have homework to do, what he really wants is a couple of minutes of peace so that hopefully he'll manage to term with what he's learned from his talk with his siblings.

“You okay?” He quietly addresses Marten on entering their bedroom.

“I thought it was just me,” he whispers from behind his digi reader at which he's been staring with a blank expression.. “Or us boys. But Leeni...”

“I know,” Tiino sighs. “I just don't know what to do...”

They share a pensive look.

“We should...” Tiino gestures at their readers.

“Yeah,” Marten nods and they both start working on their homework assignments, well aware that study time will be up quick.

Less than five minutes into their remaining 26 minutes, the only half-closed door to their room flies open another time and their mother, followed by a frantic Leeni, storms in.

“A party!” She screeches, grabbing Tiino by the scruff of his neck. “You were planning...”

“ _Äiti_ , please,” Leeni cries, reaching for their mothers hand. “It’s my fault, please,” she pleads, “I thought you’d already know, that he'd already asked. You have to believe me, _Äiti_ , there really is nothing going on behind your back.”

“Be that as it may,” their mother hisses and shakes her arm so hard that Leeni goes flying.

“ _Äiti_!” The little girl wails when her shoulder and back hit the corner of one of bunks with an audible thud.

“You, dinner!” Their mother orders Marten, ignoring Leeni’s sobs. “And you, go sit in your father’s study, so he’ll know first thing that you need dealing with again!”

They both get up, hesitantly, spilt between following their mother’s order and wanting to check on their crying sister. In the end they make for the door, dragging their feet as they head where they were instructed to go.


	8. Snake in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

_I hate her!_ Tiino thinks as he trots over to sit in his father’s study like a defendant awaiting trial. No, not trial - judgement. Because if there was a trial, it would mean his point of view would be heard, which it won’t. Not in this house.

Tiino breathes a sigh, feeling sorry for himself, feeling sorry for Leeni, whose not so quiet sobs he can still hear even though they are separated by two walls and just as many doors.

_Do other children have homes like this?_ He wonders. _Does Sofia - does Pekka Joona - have homes like this?_ He runs a hand through his hair, scratches at his skull. His dad is going to be so mad... Tiino just knows. Just as he knows that as much as he wants to be mad at and blame Leeni for his predicament, it not actually is her fault. She is just a little girl; a little girl who's felt excited because of something happening in her big brother’s life. She shouldn’t be punished for that. He shouldn’t be punished for that.

He sights and scratches at his arms, his face. Scratches until there are bright red lines running back and forth along pale skin. No blood, of course, his mum would go mad if he intentionally dirtied his clothes, still, he somehow needs and outlet for his anxiety, his anger, his frustration, so bright red scratches it is.

Seconds tick by. Minutes. Half an hour. An hour. Until...

...at long last, he can hear a key being inserted and turning in the lock of their front door and said door swinging open.

“Wife!” A male voice, his father, hollers down that hall.

“Husband.” Quick steps scurry across the apartment to where they’ve been summoned. For a couple of seconds, Tiino can make out a quiet murmur, which, however unfortualte, only resounds in parts to where he is sat in his father's study. The important words, though, words such as _boy_ and _tempted by the devil_ they reach his ears loud and clear.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” His father demands, having barely crossed the threshold, and Tiino knows that his time is up.

“I’m sorry, father,” he mutters, head held so low it is almost of one hight with his shoulders. “It’s just an invitation, a stupid invitation, it’s not like I wanted...,” he swallows and gives his father just the opening he's needed. Not that he actually needed one in the first place.

“Sinner,” the man booms, "jumping to hazard his immortal soul for the pleasure of the flesh!”

“But Dad, I wasn’t even planning...”

“Like the snake in the grass, the tempter lies waiting,” his father goes on, towering over Tiino, “whispering in the ear of the unfaithful. Go, it whispers, what’s one time? Come and frolic and drink until your desires are quenched - only that they can never be quenched!”

“But it’s nothing like that,” Tiino whispers, though he knows that he won’t be heard.

“Sodom and Gomorrah,” his father shouts in reply, “Sodom and Gomorrah!”

“But it isn’t,” Tiino cries, “it’s just a bunch of kids coming together in order to cheer up another kid who’s sad because he's just lost his parents.”

“You think you know better than I?” A meaty hand to the head sends him flying. “Do you, boy?” He’s pulled up by the scruff of his shirt and manhandled until he comes to lie across his father’s desk. “Do you?” Something heavy and hard, most likely his father’s walking stick, whacks him on the back.

“Aooouuuuu,” Tiino jowls, but bites his lips hard right away, well aware that making noises while being punished is only gonna prolong the punishment and make it more sever. So he muffles his sobs by digging his teeth into his forearm and shirt, he waits and breathes until his father feels that the message he is trying to bring across has been received - which, apparently, take 38 whacks.

By the time they get there, Tiino is shaking, his backside throbbing in pain.

“Go!” Another two whacks and his father shoves him off his desk. “And not just to your room, I want you to go the party, this Devil’s playground of yours, because who am I, to stand between you and temptation! You hear me, boy?” The man grabs Tiino by the lapel of his shirt and lifts him up until he comes to balance on the very tips of his toes and they are eye to eye. "Who am I to look out for you immortal soul?"

_Is this a trick?_ Tiino wants to ask but knows better and bites his tongue. Also, he still hasn’t managed to get a handle on his breathing, his tear, so he just wobbles awkwardly back and forth as he looks at his father.

“You hear me, boy?” The older man roars, as he lifts him another inch. “I want you to go and face the sin, taste it---”

“Yes, father,” Tiino sobs, gasping for air.

“Rotten to the core,” his father spits and releases him so quickly and without a warning he overbalances and crashes to the floor. “Leave!”

Paralysed by pain, by fear, Tiino just sits and stares until, eventually, the adrenalin kicks in and he makes a mad dash for the door.


	9. Ouchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

“Tiino ouchie?” Bri wants to know when he basically comes crawling back the boys' bedroom and collapses on the first bottom bunk he happens to come across which happens to be Juhani’s.

“Yeah, Tiino’s got outchies,” Tiino confirms, voice a dull mumble from where he’s planted his face in his brother’s stuffed rabbit.

“You want us to get Mum?” Juha inquires, quietly approaching.

“God, no!” Tiino breathes out wholeheartedly.

“But you’re hurt,” he whispers and scrambles to sit down next to his brother, carefully petting his hair.

“It’s all right,” Tiino mutters and turns his head until he can make eye contact with the younger boy.

“Boo boo?” Bri clambers over and comes to stand by their side.

“Only a little,” Tiino smile-grimaces, not wanting to upset the little girl who is staring at him with watery eyes. “But you can kiss it better if you like.” He holds out his hand for her to place a kiss on, which she immediately does.

“Better?” She questions in a serious voice.

“Perfect,” Tiino says and forces himself to put on another disfigured smile. “Almost as good as new!”

 _Liar!_ Juha mouths and continues to pet his hair, making Tiino want to cry.

“It’s all right, really,” Tiino says to nobody in particular, even though it is clear he is talking to Juhani. “Dad’s just got a little upset because I asked him to let me go some place he doesn’t want me to go.” He explains, bending the truth just about enough to keep Leeni out of it.

“Devil’s playground!” Bri nods seriously.

“It’s actually a party,” Tiino tells her gently, “but I guess we can also call it that.”

“So you can go?” Marten quietly approaches and sits down by his brother’s feet.

“It’s your eternal soul, boy, that’s gonna burn in Hell for eternity,” Tiino replies in a good impression of their father, causing the boys to snicker and Bri to start to cry.

“No Hell, Tiino!” She sniffles, using her brother’s hand she’s yet to let go of to wipe at her eyes.

“We’re just kidding, Bri,” Marten says. “Nobody’s gonna burn in Hell, right?”

They all nod at his words, more or less convinced.

“Can you help me up?” Tiino checks with Juhani and Marten, aware he’ll need help to get into his own bed which happened to be the top bunk.

“We can switch,” Juha offers immediately.

“Yeah,” Tiino nods, “that might be a good idea.”

“You want me to get your pyjamas?” Marten wants to know and Tiino has to think about it for a moment.

“Thanks, but I’ll just sleep in my clothes,” he tells his brother with a cringe. “There’s no way I’m gonna change in and out of my pyjamas twice.”

Marten cringes in sympathy. _So bad?_ He mouths at which his brother gives a nod. “Okay, we’ll just let you be then!” He squeezes his brother’s foot, before shooing off their younger siblings.

Tiino breathes a sigh of relief, because he’s got no idea how long he would have been able to keep up his strong face. He is hurting all over and all he wants to do is curl up and cry. He knows that it only is 6:30 pm, but he is drained to the bone, ready to go to sleep and never to wake up - or wake up five years later at age 18 officially allowed to move out of the Hell hole that’s his family home.


	10. Not How It Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

“Tiino?” A quiet voice, Leeni, whispers into his ear. “I brought something for you.” She puts a blanket over his shivering body.

“Huh?” Tiino squints at his sister from behind sleep-crusted eyes. “Thanks,” he rasps only to give a quiet yelp when his attempt at rolling over reminds with a vengeance of everything that has happened to him tonight.

He’s in PAIN! Barely able to bite down on the accompanying scream that is threatening to escape. “You think you can see if there're any pain pills to be found?” He hisses through gritted teeth when he feels he can trust himself to stay quiet.

“I’ll check,” Leeni whispers back.

“Don't,” Marten joins their whispered conversation from where he is supposed to be asleep in his bunk. “Got Ms. Hammaren to part with a headache tablet last week.” He carefully climbs down the ladder and moves to where Leeni is crouched next to Tiino.

“I thought they weren’t supposed to hand them out to the students any more,” Tiino frowns.

“They aren’t,” Marten shrugs.

“So you stole it?” Leeni gives the older boy an incredulous look. “But stealing is...”

“...a mortal sin?” Marten huffs. “Yeah, so what’s battering your children?” He goes back to his bunk and starts rummaging around his backpack. “Here!” He hands his brother a small metal container reading breath mints.

“Oh my God,” Leeni’s eyes go round when Tiino opens the lid and they take in the amount of pills mixed in with the mints. “How many times did you...”

“Never mind,” Tiino cuts her short with a hard edge to his voice, letting her now he's considering the topic to be closed. He takes two of the pills and swallows them dry. “Ewgh,” he gags, “you think you can get me some water?”

“I’ll bring you some,” Marten states and makes for the door, “need to go pee, anyway.”

“I’m soooo very sorry, Tiino,” Leeni whispers the moment Marten has left the room. “I know, I shouldn’t have said anything but I didn’t think Mum and Dad would get so upset...”

“It’s all right,” Tiino says. “I know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” He lifts the blanket Leeni had brought for him and invites her to snuggle in close.

“I can’t,” she breathes and stays sat on the floor. “Mum says I’ll get pregnant if I lie with a boy.”

“That’s not how it works,” Marten says as he returns. “Here!” He hands me a wet wash cloth.

  
”What you want me with that?” Tiino frowns.

“It’s easier than sneaking a glass from the kitchen,” the younger boy shrugs.

“Right!” Tiino accepts the wet cloth and holds it so he can wring it out just right for the liquid to end up in his mouth. He is upset, not just because he’s in pain but because it hasn’t occurred to him until now that he isn’t the only one of his siblings who’s been forced into teaching himself a bunch of survival strategies.

“Done?” Marten holds out his hand for Tiino to hand over the wash cloth. “I’ll just leave it on the heater,” he says and moves to do just that. “Should be good as new tomorrow.” He makes to return to his bunk.

“Come here a second,” Tiino quietly calls out to the younger boy when he is about to climb back into his bed.

“What?” Marten folds his arms in front of his chest.

“Sit!” Cringing in pain, Tiino scoots back until his back is against the wall and there is a small area on the mattress for his siblings to sit. “And now,” he cocks a brow at Marten, “you tell us what you meant with _that’s not how it works_!”

Marten closes his eyes for a second and looks as if he’s about to bolt. “You know how Mum and Dad won’t allow us to attend Health,” he speaks up eventually, cheeks lighting up. “Well, it’s not like the other boys don’t talk.”

“Yeah,” Leeni nods, “so do the girls; though, a lot of it doesn’t really make sense.”

“In my Year the other students just laugh, because I’m not allowed to attend,” Tiino admits with a grimace. “I'm sure they also make up a lot of the stuff that goes around, because a lot of the things they say when they try to poke fun at me they're just too weird...”

“Like in Finland all boys are inject with something called RISUG at age eight so they cannot make a girl pregnant?” Marten wants to know.

“Eh, no,” Leeni shakes her head no while Tiino just gives a shrug, indicating he as no idea what it is that his baby brother is talking about.

“It’s an injection that makes boys infertile for a minimum of ten years,” Marten elaborates, though, it is clear by his phrasing that he doesn’t really know what he saying and is parroting somebody else’s words, “so that at 18 or older they can either have the procedure reversed and start making babies or have it refreshed and wait until they are older.” He turns around and gives Leeni a gentle shove. “So you won’t get pregnant if you lie next to Tiino on the bed.”

“Good,” Leeni and Tiino breathe simultaneously.

“Do you remember your injection?” Leeni wants to know. “Did it hurt?”

Tiino and Marten share a confused look.

“I don’t remember,” Tiino tells her eventually. “They must have given it to me while we were given our flu shots; it’s the only time a year we see the doctor.”

Marten nods in agreement. “Yeah, it’s the only time a year we see the doctor or are given an injection.”

“Good,” Leeni breathes again. “I was so worried that one day I’d wake up with a big stomach like Mum from lying next to Tiino or you or Juhani.” She cringes at the thought. “I really don’t want to be pregnant and have a baby.”

“Yeah!” Tiino and Marten vehemently agree and for a minute the siblings just sit in silence.

“Are you better now?” Leeni addresses Tiino eventually.

“Kinda numb,” the older boy replies.

“Must have gotten one of the toothache pill,” Marten shrugs. “They’re great, kinda make you fly.”

“S’exactly how I feel,” Tiino sighs and rolls onto is stomach. “Sleep now.”

“Yeah,” Marten says and gets up, “sleep now.”

“Night Tiino, night Marten,” Leeni whispers and tiptoes to the door so she can let herself out and sneak back into the girls bedroom.

“Sleep tight, Leeni,” Marten replies as he is climbing the ladder to his bunk.

“Nght Lni,” Tiino just about manages to slur, before his head hits the pillow and he is out like a light.


	11. Dealing With The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

The following morning arrives far sooner than Tiino would have liked. He groans when the alarm clock goes off and not just because it is far too early to his liking - no, he groans because his backside is one sore and throbbing mess, the two little pills Marten had been kind enough to provide mostly out of his system by now.

“Can you get up by yourself?” Marten asks without moving from where he’s still camped out in his bed.

“Not sure,” Tiino says and makes a go at rolling from his stomach to his side. “No,” he grunts, the little movement having driven tears into his eyes.

“Hang on!” Marten slides down the ladder and walks over to where Tiino is quietly moaning into the sheets of Juhani’s bed. He takes a moment to take in the situation. “How about I move your legs until you can kneel on the floor,” he offers hesitantly.

“Not sure that’s gonna work,” Tiino forces out through gritted teeth.

“Well, it’s that or waiting for Mum to come get you,” the younger boy shrugs.

“Do it!” Tiino says, not wanting to imagine the kind of wake-up call their mother is likely to unfold upon him should he still be in bed by the time Pip and Leeni are done setting the breakfast table.

Marten doesn’t have to be told again, he quickly grabs hold of his brother’s ankles and pulls until Tiino’s lower half is hanging off of the bed. “I’ll let go off you now,” he says calmly. “You’ve just gotta put your feet down and get up.”

“Do you have any more of...” Tiino wants to know quietly, leaving the question unfinished because he's unsure whether Juhani might be listening in on their conversation.

“You want another _breath mint_?” Marten cocks a brow at him and digs out the little metal container. “You, too, Juha?” He then addresses their little brother when he kids squeals and moves to make grabby hands. “They are strong,” Marten warns him, “so no crying or spitting!” And in a far lower voice directed at Tiino, “They gonna make you real sleepy.”

“I don’t care!” Tiino shrugs, all the while moving backwards until his body is all but folded at a 90° degree angle. “Get ready, you two,” he then orders his younger brothers, “s’enough that one of us got punished.”

Nodding his head in silent agreement, Marten gestures for Juha to come down and get dressed, which the kid does with only a minimum amount of fuss.

“First toilet, then Kitchen!” He then instructs the little boy and without further ado shoves him out the door. “I’ll give you two more _breath mints_ ,” he he whispers and presses the white little knobs into his brother’s hand. “One with lunch and one for when we go home,” he explains. “And seriously, no matter how much it hurts, don’t take both of them at the same time, understood?”

Tiino stares at his little brother, socked by how much he sounds like an adult.

“You okay in there?” Leeni pokes her head into the boys' room. And at her brothers' nods, “I told Mum that we have an early start, and she told me to make us some sandwiches to eat on the go.” She holds out a bunch of paper-towel-wrapped pieces of bread.

“You are the best,” Tiino smiles as she hands him the lumpy package.

“Thank you, Leeni,” Marten says, shoving half of his sandwich into his mouth in one go. “Sll eed o gt ssed,” he chokes out, diving in his shirt, jeans and shoes. “Rdy.” He shoves what’s left of his sandwich into his cheek and gestures for his siblings to get a move on.

Tiino is ready, too, having slept in his clothes, which only leaves Leeni.

“I just need some help with my laces,” she says and holds out her foot so one of her brothers to tie her laces for her.

“You should really lean how that’s done,” Marten mutters but quickly does as requested.

Grabbing their jackets on their way out, the three older Järvinen children make for the exit.

“Bye Mum!” They call out in unison though sedatedly enough as to not to wake their younger sisters.

There is no reply, of course, there never is. So they just depart the apartment and leave.


	12. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

“Hi Tiino!”

The siblings have almost made it to the school areal when they are accosted by a bunch of giggly girls, Sofia and her clique.

“We’ll be all right from here,” Marten says quietly and takes Leeni by the sleeve and steers her to where her Year’s got their floor.

“Bye Tiino,” she waves at her brother from over her shoulder.

“Bye Leeni, bye Marten.” Tiino waves back before he finds himself surrounded by the older girls. “Sofia,” he flashes a shy smile towards the girl who may is his girlfriend.

“Sweetie,” Sofia giggles and reaches to pat his cheek. “I missed you,” she coos and moves until they are standing chest to chest. His _thing_ jumps to attention immediately, tenting his trousers and making his face light up a bright pink.

“Aww,” Sofia snickers and uses her fingernail to scratch at the outline of his dick through his jeans, “somebody’s missed me, too.”

The girls start cackling when he bucks his hips into her hand. “Make him take it out so we all can see,” one of Sofia's entourage demands and gestures for the rest of them to move closer and form a tight circle around Tiino and their friend.

“Would you like that, Sweets,” Sofia leers, tucking on his zipper, “me taking it out so that I can warp my hand around it - pump you until you come?”

Tiino is struggling to breathe by now, his dick throbbing in unity with his stinging back.

“You would like that, right?” She goes on and tucks until the button of his jeans comes open and his underwear peeks out. “Yeah, you really would like that.” She lets her finger slide in between the two different kinds of fabric, his underwear and his jeans, and lets them slide deeper and deeper, the teeth of the zipper popping free one by one.

“Well,” another girl excitedly cries, “take it our!”

And just like that a warm hand wraps itself around his dick and give it exactly one stroke.

“Oh my...” And just like the day before every single muscle in Tiino’s body freezes as his _thing_ explodes and spews and spews and spews.

  
”Ew!”

“Did he just---”

The girls snicker and point.

“Told you he would,” Sofia states haughtily as she retrieves her hand. “God, look at what you’ve done!” She holds out the hollow of her hand for her friends to see the huge glob of milky goo it contains. “Wanna have a taste?” She inquires and brings her hand up to one of the girls’ face so she can take a lick if that’s what she wants, which she does.

“Salty,” she giggles and gestures for the other to also give it a try.

“Yeah,” they agree once they’ve all had their turn, “salty.”

“Indeed,” Sofia nods, last to lick her fingers. “We should do this again!” She snorts and wipes what’s left of his emission on Tiino’s stomach and shirt. “Pack it up, little man,” she then instructs him with a wink, “class is about to begin.”


	13. The Smallest of Licks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

Tiino has no idea how he makes it through the day. With his backside smarting like Hell, he barely knows how to sit still for the duration of his classes. Unfortunately, his dick, once recovered, makes a bad situation worse by refusing to relax and stay down all morning, which in turn makes him wriggle and squirm in his chair all throughout his lessons in an attempt to placate his ailments, without while easing one involuntarily setting off the other.

By noon, he can’t tell wheter it is the pain in his back or the pain in his dick that is worse. He needs release, one way or another but has no idea how to get there. Eventually he opts for dry-swallowing one of Marten’s little _breath mints_ along with what is left of Leeni’s sloppy sandwich, in hope of dulling one source of pain this way for a while.

“Aww, Sofia’s little man,” one of the girls from earlier in the days spots him as he whoozily makes his way out of his Year's refectory. “Wanna go find her?” She catches him by the elbow and drags him along to the little nook where the older students hang out for the break to make out and / or illegally have a smoke.

“What’s he doing here?” Some of the older boys grumble as they approach, though the girl, whose name Tiino still doesn’t know, waves them off. “He’s Sofia’s little man,” she tells them with a wink, “so he’s not gonna say anything.”

“Sofia’s little man,” one of them booms, causing the rest of the older students to roar with laughter.

Having never felt more uncomfortable before in his life, Tiino lowers his burning face and tries to make himself as small as possible amidst the group of raucous older girls and boys.

“She’s not here,” he whispers when he’s unable to neither spot hide or hair of the girl who may is his girlfriend.

“Oh but she is,” the girl who’s still got him by the arm exclaims, dragging him where a line of trees and bushes separates the school grounds from a small pubic park, “see?” She drags him through the scrubs until they open to an ugly slap of concrete, which, once upon a time, must have housed the public lavatories.

“Brought your little boyfriend, Sofia,” the girl calls out as they approach the clearly disused facilities. “Well then,” she lets the hollow of her hand smack against the chipped wooden door before she steps in.

The small room is filled with more older students, many of them making out in various states of undress.

“We’re over here,” Sofia calls out to them from across the room, “come join us Marie, and you, too, little man.”

Tiino’s face is so red and he is so embarrassed by what he can see the older students doing, that all he wants is to go home. This had to be what his father has referred to as the Devil’s playground. The kissing, the grinding, the naked skin on display - it makes him feel small, makes him feel sick. Is this what Sofia wants me to do? He wonders as trudges after the girl, Marie, to where Sofia and her clique managed to find themselves a spot on the dirt-covered floor.

“Come and sit with me, Babes,” she cries once they’ve arrived and opens her legs wide, gesturing for him to sit in the newly-formed v.

“Sofia,” he breathes, wanting to cry out in pain when she tugs on his hand in order to position him the way that she wants.

“Still missing me,” she laughs and runs her hand all the way down along his thighs - from his knees to his crotch. “So much juice in this one,” she snickers, toying with the tent in his pants.

“Sofia,” Tiino pants, throwing his head back so he is baring his throat, “soooo good!” He ruts into her hands while the girls around them snicker.

“Little man,” Sofia coos, making quick work of his zipper, “we’re gonna have so much fun!”

“This time have him take it out,” one of the girls demands.

“Sofia,” Tiino groans into the older girl’s throat, “soooo very good, Sofia!”

“Move up a little,” Sofia instructs, and shoves at him until his arse is off the floor long enough for his jeans and underwear to end up around his knees. “See, so much better!” Sofia lets the tips of her fingers trail the length of his bobbing dick.

“More,” he groans, chasing her hands with his hips.

“So much fun!” Strong fingers take hold of his dick and administer a tight squeeze. “Who wants a lick?”

“You serious?”

“I’m not gonna have him cum in my face!”

  
”Yeah, one lick and he’s gonna go off like a rocket!”

“Sofia,” Tiino grunts, none of the girls’ cries registering with him, “gonna give me more!”

“Poor baby!” Sofia coos and directed at her friend, “You, Gitte, Marie, get to it fast, before he goes off without anybody getting any of _that_!” She gestures at the meaty rod she’s still got trapped in her hand.

  
”Sofia,” Tiino moans, his hips giving quick sharp jerks, “so close---”

“I’ll do it!” Marie resolutely leans forward. “Just don’t let him squirt on my shirt or in my hair!”

“If this is what you want, I guess you just have to swallow,” Sofia laughs and looses her grip by a fracture so more than just he mushroom head of Tiino’s dick peeks out through the circle of her hand.

“Marie! Marie! Marie!” The other girls chant as Marie lets her lips form an o which she then seals around the leaking slit.

“Sofia,” Tiino groans with wanton need when the hand around his throbbing dick pulls back and he is finally allowed to buck his hips to his heart’s content. Not that there is much bucking involved, since the first buck drives his dick down a tight soft channel where it stays lodged and lets go of everything he owns.

“Oh my God,” somebody squeals, “he’s coming down her throat!” causing the gentle heat around his dick to first convulse and then disappear. Not that that stops him, stops it from continuing shooting stuff.

“Disgusting!” A voice proclaims, coughing and gagging, while another one declares, “That was so cool!”

Tiino himself merely lies panting with his back against the chest of the girl who may is his girlfriend. “Sofia?” He pants, ever so slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

“Told you, we're gonna have so much fun,” the girl cackles into his ear like a deranged hyena. “Anyway,” she shove at him until he comes to lie on his side, “lunch break’s over, little man!” And just like that, they all jump to their feet, fleeing the dingy shack in order to make in back in time for afternoon classes.


	14. Sick to the Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

_Fuck!_

Once back on his feet, Tiino doesn’t even attempt to return to his class but heads right for the headmaster’s office. With the way his stomach is heaving and every single one of his nerves being on the fritz, he is sure it won’t be too hard to get the secretary to let him sit with her in her office until his stomach has calmed some aka the duration of his afternoon classes. Of course, there also is his aching backside - though there isn’t a chance in Hell Tiino’s ever gonna mention this particular hurt to the compassionate thought no-nonsense woman.

Carefully putting one foot in front of the next, Tiino drags his tired body across the school yard and down the quiet corridors until he gets to where the headmaster and his secretary have their offices.

“ _Anteeksi_ ,” he calls out as he taps his knuckles against the ajar door, “excuse me!”

“Come in, come in,” a voice calls back to him immediately.

“Ma’am,” Tiino stammers while he gives the door a gentle push and waits for it to swing open, “I think I’m sick.”

“That so?” the secretary gives him the once over. “You want me to call our parents?” She inquires when she is satisfied she’s not being lied to and gestures towards the so-called waiting area - a row of narrow chairs lined up along the wall in front of the door of the headmaster’s office.

“They’re are at work,” Tiino lies, because there is no way he wants his mother to come pick him up in the state that he is in right now. “Can I please just sit with you until I feel better?”

The elderly woman gives him a compassionate look. “I’ll make you a cup of camomile tea,” she smiles and gets up and heads for the kettle. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect, Ma’am,” he forces a smile - anything to be allowed to stay where he is and be excused from class, even camomile tea! He doesn’t really know what’s wrong with him, since nothing actually is, but for some reason he still feels horrible; giddy and wound up as if he’d had too many energy drinks, which he isn’t supposed to have at all, his emotions all over the place - while at the same time he’s disgusted by it, his body, himself.

“Here you go, Tiino,” the secretary returns with a steaming cup which she carefully places on one of the empty chairs next to Tiino. “I’ve put in some honey to help sooth your stomach,” the woman smiles, making Tiino feel bad about his deception.

“Thank you,” he mumbles but makes no effort to reach for the mug. Instead he lets one hand sneak under his jumper and uses his fingernail to pick as inconspicuously as he can at what he may have missed of his dick’s discharge. Not that there’s much left, most of it having been soaked up by his jumper itself, still, there is some stuff here and there that feels flaky and dry, and reminds him a bit of when he’s managed to get super glue on his fingers.

It’s disgusting.

He is disgusting.

And the things he’s done - the things Sofia, and now Marie, have done, they make him sick to his stomach, but at the same time they feel so good. They are dirty and sinful, and yet he can’t help his dick going from soft to ready to pound nails into concrete in five seconds flat at the mere thought of Sofia. Her hands. Her mouth. Marie’s mouth. He hunches over uncomfortably because it’s the only way to almost hide the way his dick tenting his pants.

_This is so bad!_

He wants to cry, hurt something, anything, himself, it - anything to make it go down and stay down for more than a couple of minutes. He is terrified of what his mother or worst his father will do if some the like ever was to happen at home.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call your parents?” The secretary inquires while typing, her left brow forming in a worried little arch.

“It’s all right, Ma’am,” Tiino stammers from where he’s hunched over. “By the time one of them is here to get me school’s gonna be over anyway.” He peeks up through his bangs in an attempt to make eye contact.

“Nothing to be ashamed about, kid,” the older woman smiles when she catches a glimpse of his burning cheeks.

Tiino gives a pained smile in return then hurries to lower his head. Maybe, if he stares at the smudges on the linoleum long enough, his dick will become bored. He tries to breathe calmly and slowing, stretching the time between inhales and exhales to the max. It doesn’t make much of a difference, other than causing the secretary’s gaze to infrequently zoom in on him with a steadily deepening frown.

Tiino hates being the centre of somebody else’s attention, especially if this someone is an adult, which is why he is starting to feel more and more uncomfortable with the situation and almost wishes he’d bit the bullet and gone to his afternoon classes.

The woman lets him be when it becomes clear that Tiino isn’t in a talking mood so he busies himself with counting smudges on the floor. He gets to as high a number as 103 when, at long last, the bell announces the conclusion of class.

“I’ll just go then?” Tiino states-asks.

“You do that!” The secretary smiles from behind her computer and points her chin towards the door, as if he needed reminding of where to go.

“Bye then!” Tiino nods and makes for the exit, shoulders stooped and school bag pressed firmly against his lower body, hoping against hope that nobody is gonna put two and two together and / or notice his traitorous dick.


	15. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tiino's first time turns into a clusterfuck of epic proportions...

“You’re late!” Marten gives Tiino a narrow-eyed look. “Why’s it you’re late?”

“Marten!” Leeni tries to intervene but the older boy waves her off.

“No,” Marten tells her harshly, “he knows that we can’t be late!”

“It’s all right, Leeni,” Tiino says quietly as he approaches. “Marten is right, we really shouldn’t be late.” And directed at his brother, “Sorry, Marten, I just...”

“You just what?” The younger boy pointedly gestures towards the rather obvious way Tiino is shielding his crotch with his school bag. “Why would you even want to do _that_ in class?”

“But I...” Tiino tries to defend himself while Leeni stomps her foot and demands, “I want to know what you’re talking about, Marten!”

“That!” Marten huffs as he snatches his brother’s school bag turned shield.

“What?” Leeni deftly brushes at the tent in her brother’s trousers, trying to get it to straighten out and lie flat.

“Leeni!”  
  


”Don’t!”

Both boys call out simultaneously, causing Leeni to frown.

“What?” She huffs and closes her hand around the meaty pole. “It’s bendy, see!” She demonstrates by moving Tiino’s dick around like a joystick, causing both of her brothers to hide their faces in embarrassment. “So if you put it here,” she uses her free hand to tug until there is a visible gap between Tiino’s stomach and the fabric of his jeans then moves the throbbing rod until it’s lined up straight, “it shouldn’t be in the way.” She lets go of the waistband and critically eyes the tip of the glistening thing she’s just trapped.

“Why’s it doing this?” She lets the tip of her pointer follow the sharp cut of the bulbous head then poke at its little eye.

“Oh my God, Leeni!” Tiino gasps, shooting creamy white stuff all over her hand.

“Ew,” Leeni exclaims and jumps back, “it spit stuff on me!”

“Yeah,” Marten huffs, “the stuff that makes babies.” He hands Leeni a hanky and shoves Tiino’s school bag back into the older boy’s shaky but unresisting hands.

“Babies?” Leeni repeats, her eyes going wide. “That’s the stuff that makes babies?” She goes white as a sheet and looks from Marten to Tiino and back with big, pleading eyes.

“Yep,” Marten nods.

“Oh my God!” Tiino, too, looses all colour.

“What?” His brother wants to know.

“I think I’ve also made a baby with Marie and Sofia,” he whispers and sinks to the ground. “I’m going to Hell!” He wipes at his suddenly watery eyes while struggling against the iron fist tightening around his throat. “And Mum and Dad,” he gasps, “they’re gonna ---”

“I don’t want to go to Hell!” Leeni cries and pokes hard at her stomach. “I don’t want a baby!” She alternates between poking her belly and rubbing harshly at her hand with the little hanky Marten has supplied until the skin is red and raw and her abdomen is starting to bruised. “I just wanted to touch!” She sobs. “ _It_ looked funny and I just wanted to ---” She starts crying in earnest.

“Stop it,” Marten growls, “people are taking notice!”

Tiino takes a quick look around and, indeed, whatever teachers and students are still around are starting to take notice.

“C’mon, Leeni,” He gets to his feet and hold out his hand for his sister to take, “lets go somewhere that’s a little less public.”

“All right,” Leeni tearily agrees but refuses to take Tiino’s hand and without another word the siblings hurry to leave the school ground and the prying eyes it contains behind.


End file.
